helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
The definition of "Pet" Pets are companions you can adopt that provide various bonuses. A player can have up to four pets at one time (eight with a Payvault purchase), of which one (two with a Payvault purchase) can be made active at any time if not otherwise dead. Obtaining a Pet Currently, the only place pets can be purchased at is Petropolis on Elantra Island. A massive, three-story building is home to trainers who have between them, 20 different pets for sale. Pets don't all cost the same amount; depending on their abilities they have different prices, so save up for the one you want! Pets can also be traded to other players, but at a risk. Be careful not to give away your best pets; you might not get them back! Pets can also be released. This is the equivalent of deleting a pet. Be careful if you do this. They will never come back. Pet Stats PetStatCalcPets possess statistics similar to both monsters and players: *'Health:' The total hit points of a pet. If this number drops to 0, the pet is knocked out. Higher health gives a pet more staying power. *'Power:' How much damage a pet deals. Unlike players and monsters, pets do the same amount of damage with each attack; there is no randomness involved. Pet damage equals (petPower * floor(petPower / 10) / monsterDefense), and a pet cannot do less than 0 damage. *'Dexterity:' Affects move speed (?) and critical hit chance of a pet. A pet's chance of doing a critical hit is (petDex / 3)%, and a critical hit multiplies damage by three. *'Defense:' Reduces incoming damage by 1 per point of defense. Defense is a summative total of the pet's defense + the defense provided by armor. In addition, pets have three other stats. These can only be increased through Pet Helmets, Boots, or modes. *'Heal:' An active pet will heal their owner every ten seconds. The amount healed is equal to the pet's heal stat. *'Luck: '''Affects monster drop chances. Every three points of Luck increases the chance of item drops by 0.01%. *'Speed: This increases the speed of the player by a small amount. Shoes provide a bonus to Heal equal to their Magic bonus / 2, rounded down. They also provide a bonus to Luck equal to their Range bonus / 3 and a bonus to Speed equal to their Artillery bonus *0.012, both rounded down. Pet Modes Each pet has three different 'modes' settings that cause the pet to behave in different ways and to provide different benefits. In order to utilize a mode, the pet must be equipped. *If a mode name has ''''Full' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at full strength. *If a mode name has '75%' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at three-fourths of its normal strength. For example, the pet might attack at 75% of its normal speed. *If a mode name has 'Half' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at half of its normal strength. For example, the pet might pick up half of the items it comes across instead of all of them. *If a mode name has '25%' as a part of the name, then the pet uses the mode at one-fourth of its normal strength. Many pet modes provide two abilities at once, at the cost of the pet performing one action effectively. Its efforts become divided among the two "semi-modes" selected. Note: Each pet has its own abilities that it uses to help out a player. For example, the Charnatto is the most bulky luck pet, while the Aparashee is also a luck pet, but gains Dex at an incredibly fast rate. Note that this comes with its downsides. You will not find a pet that has both luck mode and a sufficient attacking mode unless booked. Leveling and Evolving Pets get more powerful through leveling. Pets gain XP when you kill monsters while you have it active. Pets receive a toggleable percentage of any XP you gain (25%, 40%, 55%). A Payvault purchase allows you to give your pet 70% or 10% of your XP. Pets use the same formula as players for determining how much XP is needed to level up. When a pet levels up, it receives stat increases in accordance to its current amount of love and its base stats. At levels 30 and 60, a pet can be evolved. This changes the pet's appearance and increases its base stats, allowing it to gain more ability points when it levels up. It is normally encouraged to evolve your pets, as evolutions usually get greater amounts of stat bonuses than their weaker compatriots. Pet Love A pet's love meter represents how often you equip and how carefully you protect your pet from death. A pet with the maximum 100 love is obviously well taken care of, whereas a pet with very low love is not equipped at all or is allowed to die many times. Pet love increases if you kill monsters when the pet is equipped. Love decreases if you leave your pet unequipped for long periods of time or if the pet dies. However, setting a pet as your companion causes it to lose love at a slower rate, and love loss is also reduced the more pets you have. Love is important because it affects how many stats are gained when the pet levels up. If a pet has very low love, it will have very few (or even zero) stat increases, while a pet with 100 love gets larger stat increases. Keeping your pet's love at 100 is very important! It should be known that having 4 or more pets causes pets to never lose love when unequipped. However, this doesn't prevent them from losing less love when being knocked out. Usually a pet being knocked out drops the pet's love to about 83 love. Consequent bouts of pet unconsciousness will further decrease a pet's love, but at smaller increments. Spirit Orbs SpiritOrbCalcEven if you don't have an active pet, you can still get bonuses. Unequipped pets float around a player as 'spirit orbs', with the size being dependent on the pet's level and color being dependent on the type of pet. Each spirit orb gives a bonus to a player's Power, Range, Magic, and Artillery. For 90 tickets, a player can purchase an upgrade that gives their spirit orbs an encompassing white aura. This gives the player one larger bonus to one stat (so Warriors will find their Power boosted, Archers their Range, etc.) equal to 2.8x the individual bonus to Power, Range, Magic, and Artillery that normal spirit orbs provide. List of Pets Floor 1 While this is a cute pet, its sub-par stats don't justify its price. It hits meagerly, and defends on about the same level. However, it is a decent pet to begin with, although later down the road it can easily be replaced by other pets. Purchase this with a plan in mind. This pet is stronger on the defensive end, with a Full-On Defensive Mode that shields it before it becomes much stronger down the road. It also possesses a decent attacking stat that makes it a justifiable pet to have in a limited pet inventory. However, it may be a bit pricey for prospective buyers, but the blue hue the Marshy spirit orb provides will be well worth it down the road. This pet is the cheapest pet in the game, but with good reason. Even in its final form, the Baby Bounce evolution line is incredibly weak. Inexperienced players are drawn to this pet for its price, but don't fall for the gag. You'll be much better off buying better pets. It is advised that you keep this pet off your radar. There is nothing remarkable about this pet except for its abilities. It is a good complement to players who have their hands full with monsters, grabbing loot all across the map. Its lackluster defense causes it to be at risk, but it is still a quality pet nonetheless that is a great grab for its tiny price tag. The Gibler is a mountable pet, that is, one may ride it. It packs a moderate punch and is rather bulky as well. Unfortunately, it is unable to fully utilize its defensive potential in mount mode, but is nonetheless a solid pet that certainly fits the price tag, even if it’s a little bit on the expensive side. A jack of all trades, Fisky can fill many roles. It has 3 incredibly useful modes that are all entirely useful in their own respects (unlike many pets that have redundancies, such as differing degrees of attack). However, in its third form, it sacrifices its luck mode for an arguably much more useless mount mode. It has solid stats in all fields except for defense (which can be mitigated), and a stellar Dexterity stat. The Fisky is a great buy, although the only deterrent would probably be the price. Floor 2 This pet is excellent for tanking anything. You'll find it being burnt, bitten, scratched, and even crushed, and it will emerge from the ashes in a better condition than you. However, it comes with a hefty price, and no reasonable abilities, as defense is incredible, but static: how are you going to kill anything anyways? While good for defending at early levels, it will be surpassed by booked luck pets later down the road. Still, having a Roblost in your arsenal of pets is a nice thing to have. Especially one that defends better than most players. Definitely a more aesthetic buy than a pragmatic one, but why not? Coming in at only 175,000, the Pumpman is among the cheapest of pets. But don't let that turn you away. Its defensive capabilities are only topped by the Roblost and Bunyan, and is significantly cheaper than both, making it a very cost-effective buy. What's more, is that its defense can be multiplied by its abilities. Unfortunately, however, it is merely a weaker version of Roblost, having weaker stats in all fields, and identical abilities. But what's not to love about a standing pumpkin that's affordable? The Chippy is the most popular luck pet in the game. And for good reason. While sporting a meager defense, its stat still trumps that of the other luck pets, making it the bulkiest luck pet in the game. Other than that, there isn't really much to the Chippy. It garners several awards for the strangest look and poorest color choice, but otherwise it's just a luck pet with a slightly better defense. Its purpose as a luck pet is well served, and it comes with a price tag that's on the smaller end, making it a great buy for opportunistic players. The embodiment of the once-amiable pet bunny gone rabid, the Thumper is another sadly, easily replaceable pet. The reason: Sub par stats and pre-filled niches. Nevertheless, it doesn't eat too much if at all out of a wallet when a player seeks a rabbity companion, making it an "O.K." buy early on, but later down the road, one will find that the rabbit fills a pet slot that could be filled with a more stat-friendly critter. The Nooter has the best combined stats of any pet. Its HP stat is greater than the sum totals of 13 pets' starting stats alone! It packs the biggest punch for a spirit orb as such. Because of its stat sum however, it is the most expensive pet in the game. Despite having such stats however, the Nooter really serves no other purpose for a player other than spirit orbs and being a damage sponge. The mount mode is more of an aesthetic play than a strategically coherent one, so the Nooter really isn't that much of a logical buy for most classes. Then again, if you're ever in a need for raw stat gain, look no further than the Nooter. At first it's cute, then it's outright weird, then it's pure nightmare fuel. Unfortunately, it's going to be having nightmares once it leaves the confines of your inventory. It is a contender for the weakest pet available, rolling into the game with an atrocious base 1 defense. But what would one expect with a price tag of only 180,000? Looking on the bright side, at least it has good dexterity, and versatile modes. The last thing a Ritardo is is what it sounds like. It hits like a tank, shields like a tank, and ends up looking like a tank. It comes with a hefty share of raw stats (albeit majorly lacking in the dexterity department), and it hauls with it an equally hefty price tag. However, it is well worth the buy. With three attack modes that make the most of its attacking prowess, Ritardos are pets that should be taken into serious consideration when one enters the pet store. The Ozich is the only critter in the game that has a coveted violet spirit orb (it's also the only one that has aesthetic issues and awkward movements as it fails to ). At 300,000, the Ozich sits on the more pricey side of the pet seesaw. Its above-average attack stat and Quick Attack mode justify that price however. It is definitely a good buy for players, and not only due to its violet orb. A rarely seen pet; at first glance Topper appears to serves no real purpose to a player, but unlike some pets, also doesn't have the stats to act as a powerful reserve spirit orb. Its low price is justified by its lack of stats. To players, it is advised that you skip this pet for something else if you have no strategical use of its modes in mind, even if it means pulling deeper into your wallet. Bunyan is a pet that has one of the highest defense, only topped by the Roblost. This pet is much like the Roblost, but at a lesser cost, and greater in all stats except for dexterity and defense. Although more pricey than other picks, is worth it for the variety of modes it has. Bunyan has a sometimes useful Booster mode, which slows attacking, but increases it's defense and increases the owner's critical hit chance. Remember, this mode gets replaced by the Mount mode later on when it evolves to Frinshaw. A good pick for beginners, you won't find many Bunyans in the dominating luck and attack pets. Is there anything better than an adorable duck? Not much. This duck even comes with a uniquely yellow spirit orb, making it all the more attractive to pet owners. However, its meek stats make it hard to raise, so if you wish to have a strong Quackster of your own, its paramount that you take the utmost care of it. The Quackster comes with the coveted luck and mount modes, making it a very appealing choice. This pet is best sought after a player has achieved a proficient killing ability, to keep the pet safe and sound. Buy this pet with caution; it's almost as fragile as your average rubber duck. Floor 3 Often referred to as the poor man's Stalker Jr, the Dwimplepike evolution is both weaker and less popular than its stalker brethren. However, its much more budget-friendly price coupled with its DPS-favoring modes make it an excellent pet as well. Don't overlook it for its low price. It serves players very well. Decently strong, the Abomino is often overlooked by players seeking a Stalker. However, this pet is not necessarily inferior to the Stalker Junior. While losing to its darker counterpart in raw stats, the Abomino has a Full Attack Mode, allowing it to hit more quickly than the Night Stalker. However, its price encroaches that of the Stalker Junior without providing nearly enough combat prowess, making it an unpopular choice. Chances are that you'll find a strong Abomino, although they are rare among the sea of black spirit orbs. Still an excellent choice for a pet. Easily the most powerful pet in the game, the Stalker is the pinnacle of pet hierarchy. While its price tag weighs in at a hefty 350,000, over twice that of a Baby Bounce, its monstrous stats make it well worth the buy. This is definitely a pet an aspiring player should set in their sights. If you really want to see the utmost potential a Stalker Jr. has, seek out players with the black orbs that darken the area with their malevolent aura. Stalkers are not to be messed with. Pet Adoption Pets can be adopted and put up for adoption in Pet Adoption District near Petropolis. The pets can be sold for money and/or tickets. Pets that are put up for adoption will remain in the area for 2 weeks, or until they have been bought. If the pets are not bought, they will be released/removed from the area and be gone forever.